warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Twigpaw and Sparkpelt are in training session together, with the mentor criticizing her apprentice’s performance. The gray she-cat is frustrated, because she knows she’s doing the move right. Her mood sours as she thinks that she’s known how to do this for moons, and that she’s being taught basics at the same level as Finpaw. Twigpaw repeats the move, and Sparkpelt grudgingly gives her a bit of praise. The apprentice thinks she’s not happy as her mentor, but notes that they’d get along better if she’d teach her new material. Twigpaw shakes off her doubts, mentally reminding herself that ThunderClan is where she’s supposed to be, and she’ll be a warrior someday. :Twigpaw turns to watch Larksong teaching Finpaw how to balance with his tail, which the younger tom struggles with. She wonders if Sparkpelt is training her at this level on purpose, to test her commitment. Her mentor’s sharp voice breaks through the she-cat’s thoughts, telling her to do the battle move again. Twigpaw feels reluctant, thinking that it’ll be a long morning. When she returns to camp later that day, there isn’t any prey left on the fresh-kill pile. Even though she’s not supposed to, the apprentice decides to sneak out of camp to hunt. She avoids taking the main exit, so she doesn’t have to explain herself to Thornclaw on guard duty. :Just outside of camp, Finpaw catches up with Twigpaw, asking where she’s going. She tells him to go back to camp, but he doesn’t listen. The gray she-cat sighs and says they’re going hunting, and both cats pad through the forest. Finpaw spots a mouse, but it’s startled by the crackling of a dead leaf. As it runs away, Twigpaw is able to catch it. They both continue to hunt, catching several other pieces of prey. She suggests that perhaps they go as far as the border stream, to perhaps find more watermint. :As they approach the stream, Twigpaw finds a squirrel and chases it. However, she runs to the stream, and falls in when the ground runs out beneath her paws. The apprentice pulls herself out on the WindClan side, where a patrol finds her. They are angry, because the racket she caused cost them a catch. When questioned, Twigpaw lamely explains that they just went out for a bit and got distracted. Despite the two young cats protests, Featherpelt insists on escorting them back to ThunderClan’s camp. :They all walk back to camp, and Bramblestar is brought to speak with the WindClan cats. Featherpelt explains what happened, saying that Twigpaw cost them a catch when she fell in the border stream, then came out on the wrong side. Bramblestar apologizes, and offers to leave a catch of goodwill at the border next time they’re hunting. The WindClan cats respectfully take their leave, and the two apprentices feel shameful. The ThunderClan leader summons Twigpaw to his den, asking why she did this, when she knows better. She is frightened by his weary tone, and admits that she has training issues with Sparkpelt, and concerns of the prophecy. He promises to talk to her mentor, and tells the she-cat to focus on her warrior training, and leave the medicine cats to their job. :The next morning, Twigpaw finds Sparkpelt in the medicine den, having fallen ill. She trains with Larksong and Finpaw instead, but is shortly sent back to camp, due to her presence not helping either apprentice. Upon returning, she brings prey to the elders, and asks the medicine cats if they need help. They say no, so she retreats to the main clearing of camp. Twigpaw finds Lilyheart sitting at the edge of the clearing, and goes to talk to her. Her foster mother assures the apprentice that ThunderClan is where she’s meant to be, and she’s loved and wanted. Finpaw comes back to camp with his first catch, which is a small vole. Twigpaw congratulates him on the catch, and the tom asks his mentor if he can share it with her. Larksong says yes, so the pair eat it together. Characters Major }} Minor *Finpaw *Larksong *Thornclaw *Featherpelt *Emberfoot *Smokepaw *Berrynose *Berrynose *Graystripe *Millie *Jayfeather *Whitewing *Alderheart *Lilyheart }} Mentioned *Squirrelflight *Harestar *Plumkit *Blossomfall (Unnamed) *Snowbush *Violetshine }} Notes and references Category:River of Fire Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc